Sonic and Luigis amazing quest
by Swagtron420
Summary: In this hyper realistic comic, you follow Sonic the Hedgehog and Luigi through their wonderful life as a romantic partner! Enjoy reading about their delightful lives and silly adventures to unlock the true meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1 - The Farmers Market

**Chapter 1 - The Farmers Market**

Sonic woke up, the fresh morning sun gleaming across his super hot chest. He looked to his side to see Luigi still sleeping. Sonic stared at his lover with a smile, until finally he woke up with a yawn.

"Luigi!" an excited Sonic said, "Are you ready for the farmers market today?".

Luigis face lit up and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the door swung open and Twilight Sparkle walked in with their breakfast. Sonic and Luigi were excited to see their favorite meal on the plates for them; spaghetti and meatballs. Twilight handed them their breakfast and said "voglio uccidermi" which roughly translates to "Enjoy your meal", then she left the two to eat.

Sonic and Luigi tongue kissed whilst eating spaghetti, and eventually finished their food. As they got up, Luigi asked Sonic, "What are you excited for most today, Sonic?".

"Spending my day with you." Sonic said with a bright smile.

Once they got dressed and brushed their teeth, they went on their way to the farmers market. They left their cozy cottage and stepped onto the fresh autumn grass. They both made their way to the city, holding hands, as they strolled through the lush forest they lived in. After a 15 minute walk, they stepped onto concrete and recognized the familiar smell of chili dogs and sewage.

As they walked, they noticed others excited for the event who were already making their way to the farmers market. The lovely sight of factories spewing smoke and overcrowded fast food restaurants made their hearts race with excitement. Luigi and Sonic both loved the city, which was one of the reasons why they got along so well, but they wanted to live in the forest so that they weren't disturbed.

They finally arrived at the farmers market, right as it opened to the public. Grilled cheese sandwich trucks and blueberry stands filled up the street. Citizens rushed inside, trying to find the one item they were all there for. Minecraft for the commodore 64.

The release of Minecraft for the commodore 64 was hinted at a few times by the creators and everyone thought it would be too good to be true, but just 3 years ago, it was finally announced. Not too long after it was revealed that Minecraft was coming to the C64, murder rates spiked, due to the excitement and fear that it would get sold out before they could get their hands on it.

Most people tried to buy the game online. Those that did, almost always got a team of russian terrorists sent to their house instead. The only place to get it was at one of the 20 farmers markets around America, one for each state. Luckily for Luigi and Sonic, they hired a very "special" party surprise to arrive at that farmers market that would almost guarantee that they got their own copy of Minecraft for the C64.

About 4 minutes into the farmers market, a truck arrived in the midst of the search for Minecraft. The backdoors opened up and out came 4 men, all armed with heavy machine guns. As they opened fire into the crowd, Sonic quickly ran up and snatched himself his very own copy of Minecraft for the C64, in the confusion of the situation.

Sonic and Luigi chuckled as they checked the news on their phone. The surprise they brought to the farmers market apparently grew some attention. They both were confused why, but they decided not to think about it.

Once they got far enough from the market, they pulled out their copy of Minecraft for the C64 to gaze at the beauty in which they finally had a physical copy of. As they were staring at the masterpiece, they bumped into a short robust man accidently.

"O-oh, i'm sorry" Sonic said as he recovered from the crash.

As he got up and helped Luigi up, he realized who the red man they walked into actually was. Luigi turned pale and Sonic was speechless. It was Mario.


	2. Chapter 2 - Complications

Chapter 2 - Complications

Sonic quickly hid Minecraft as Luigi started to speak.

"H-Hey brother, what brings you out here?" he said hesitantly.

"You know damn well why i'm here Luigi. Why the hell are you sleeping with my husband?" Mario blurted out angrily.

"Who, Sonic? No, no, no, we just bumped into each other a few minutes ago!" Luigi said, nervously. "R-Right, Sonic?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah I was on my way back to my house, when I noticed Luigi. We have just been talking, that's it I swear!" Sonic said, trying not to sound like a hack.

"You ain't foolin' no one, Luigi. I've been watching you all week. I'm not gonna lie, this was a pretty good week though."

"He's onto us!" Luigi shrieked as he ran away. Sonic wasn't far behind.

"Hey you phony pricks, where the hell do you think you're goin'!" Mario yelled.

Luigi and Sonic ran for about 2 minutes before they found a car to steal. They quickly hopped in and drove away, leaving Mario in the dust.

"You think he'll come back?" Sonic whimpered.

"Don't worry honeybunch, he'll leave us alone. And if he doesn't, then i'll kill him myself." Luigi said confidently.

Once they were sure nobody was following them, they made their way back to their cottage in the woods. They destroyed the car and walked back to the house tired. After all, it was a long day, and they definitely needed some rest.

When they arrived home, they both thought of the same thing. Minecraft for the commodore 64. As soon as they stepped through the door, they ran over to the c64 they have been waiting to use the moment they heard that Minecraft would finally be able to play on it. They sat on the wood flooring and Sonic shuffled through his bag searching for it. Finally he pulled out a black box that appeared to be Minecraft. He tried fitting it into the c64 when he realized, that it was just a rectangular rock painted black! Sonic and Luigi were furious and wondered how it could be.

"How could this be?" exclaimed a flabbergasted Luigi.

"It must've been Mario. He probably snatched our copy and replaced it with this rock!" Sonic furiously yelled.

"Yes, it must have been, but we shall not dwell on that tonight. We need rest, for today has a been long." Luigi said with a yawn.

"I agree. We will plan Mario's demise tomorrow." Sonic said.

They both then got into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. They both dreamt long sweet dreams of draining Mario's head of blood and strangling him with his own esophagus. After a good night's rest, they woke up slowly, both still in each other's arms. Luigi got up and made breakfast while Sonic slept in a little longer, then eventually got up and started making plans to kill Mario.

Sonic had started drawing on a large piece of paper possible ways of finding and killing Mario. They both knew he was a heavy drinker, so the bar would be the first place to look. The other options were the various bunkers hidden around the city that had a large "MARIO IS NOT HERE" sign over it. Luigi argued that it would be a stupid place to look because it said Mario wasn't there, and that nobody had any reason to lie, but Sonic convinced him that they should check anyways. Finally, the last place they would look, was on top of the tallest building in the city, because he was very suicidal. A few ways to kill him was to throw a grenade into one of the buildings he was in, or if he was on top of the building, just push him off. They both packed a shotgun, 2 pistols and a knife just in case things got hairy. After their breakfast, they put on their shoes and headed into town.


End file.
